Betrayal
by Chibi Kitteh
Summary: Snowfur learns about the real Thistleclaw and feels betrayed. Moonflower comes in a bit later to slightly comfort her daughter, but mainly to threaten Thistleclaw. Slightly OOC Snowfur and Moonflower. Crappy fanfic, I was bored when making this, and lastly this is a one-shot! :3


**_~ Authors's Note ~_**

_'Ello~! I got bored and decided to make a one-shot fanfic about Snowfur finding out that her mate, Thistleclaw, is a really a jerk. She feels betrayed, and Moonflower comes in to somewhat comfort her hurt daughter. Snowfur and Moonflower might be slightly OOC because of and grief/betrayal (a.k.a. emotions are making them act different). This isn't my best fic, as I just wrote it today in less than an hour. Again, this is what happens when I get bored. Future thanks to those that may read/review/favorite/follow this story, I hope you enjoy it! ~ Kitteh_

* * *

A tear. An ache. A feeling that can shatter a heart with ease. Another tear. Another ache. A feeling that has shattered a heart with ease.

One cat felt that way; her heart feeling like it had broke into pieces. The agony was unbearable. The cat wept, tears falling from her usual joy-filled blue eyes. Now they were filled with misery. The cat was a she-cat with snowy-white fur, gray ear-tips, and soft blue eyes. Unlike most living cats, she had stars glittering in her pelt. That was because the cat was dead. Her name was Snowfur, a previous member of Thunderclan and a current Starclan warrior.

"How could he? How _could_ he?!" Snowfur wailed, tilting her head back. She was sitting next to a pool that held clear liquid. Pictures flashed in the water, showing Snowfur what was happening in the living world. She was sitting next to the lifepool, a pool that could show whoever uses it what is happening on earth.

The she-cat was watching over her sister, Bluefur, her kit, Whitekit, and her now ex-mate, Thistleclaw. Bluefur and Thistleclaw were arguing over Whitekit, which broke Snowfur's heart. The images changed, and now it showed more of Bluefur and Thistleclaw quarreling. Scenes of the closest cats to her kept popping up, both of them arguing. Whitekit, whom had become Whitepaw, then Whitestorm, was oblivious to the fighting between his aunt and father. Snowfur saw how her mate was actually an appalling monster; she was now wishing she listened to Bluefur about Thistleclaw. But Snowfur did not regret giving birth to Whitestorm, her beloved kit.

"Thistleclaw… why? I thought you were perfect, but whenever I was looking away, you hurt Bluefur!" Snowfur choked, more tears streaming down her face. The Starclan cat's back was hunched over, making her look like she had fallen ill with greencough every time she started coughing from sobbing too much.

_Why Thistleclaw? _Snowfur howled mentally, quivering. Her former mate had proven himself a wonderful warrior in front of so many cats. He tricked Snowfur into thinking he was an ideal mate and warrior overall. Sure, she realized he was very ambitious (he _really_ wanted to be deputy), but she thought that made him even better. Thistleclaw was just an arrogant prick the whole time!

"I'm mouse-brained, why did I choose him?!" Snowfur growled, insulting herself without feeling guilty afterwards. She had loved a monster! Thistleclaw had attacked her sister when she was expecting kits! Who in Dark Forest's name would do something some atrocious?! _Thistleclaw, _Snowfur answered bluntly, blinking away tears. Her son seemed to have more of his mother's traits rather than his father's, thankfully. Also, Thistleclaw trained his apprentice, Tigerclaw, to attack a kit! Who cares if the kit was a kittypet, it's still a kit! Snowfur was pleased that Bluefur was there, for she stopped them from causing too many wounds on the poor, defenseless kit.

Snowfur gradually calmed down, that soon enough she remained merely sniffling. She had made a mistake in choosing Thistleclaw, now she was totally regretting it. Moments later, another cat entered the lifepool's cave. Snowfur recognized the sleek, silver-gray she-cat with dark stripes and pale yellow eyes as her mother, Moonflower.

"Snowfur, my daughter, are you alright?" Moonflower inquired, sounding very anxious. Snowfur looked up at her mother with her tear-stained face, opening her mouth to speak. However, she couldn't say the words as she burst into another fit of tears. "Snowfur!" Moonflower scrambled beside her dead kit, winding herself around Snowfur's body in a comforting manner. "It's going to be alright, Snowfur. Please, tell me what's wrong," the warrior whispered in a soothing voice.

"T-Thistleclaw," Snowfur sniffled, biting down on her lower lip. Moonflower's eyes narrowed darkly. "H-He is h-hurting Bluefur, M-Moonflower. Thistleclaw i-is a m-m-monster!" More tears. Snowfur's heart exploded with pain, so much pain that she bent over, yowling incoherently.

"That… that mouse-brained fool!" Moonflower hissed, her silver-gray fur rising swiftly. She, too, had seen what Thistleclaw was truly like. He charmed and hoodwinked his way to making her daughter believe that he was the finest cat for her. And whenever Snowfur looked away or after she died, Thistleclaw showed his real personality in front of Bluefur.

"I-I hate h-him!" Snowfur shouted, her eyes growing dark with coldness and loathing. She swallowed, and then once again blinked away the tears. Snowfur was snarling, and her claws unsheathed and started digging into the ground. "That bloody tom, he'll receive karma one day. And I hope karma gets him good!" Moonflower didn't bother telling off her daughter for wishing bad luck on someone. She actually quite agreed with her daughter, hoping that Thistleclaw would get into a bad accident or something like that.

"I hope so," Moonflower muttered, forcing herself to calm down. The air was cracking with all the angry heat coming from both.

"If I ever see Thistleclaw again, I'll claw open his throat and rip out his intestines!" Snowfur shrieked, beginning to pant. She had never, ever been that irate before. She was slowly getting tired, so she knew she had to be tranquil again. Snowfur became hushed, allowing herself to re-gain energy. "When I see Bluefur, I'll have to apologize for not believing her."

"Do what you wish, beloved," Moonflower meowed, her eyes flashed with odium. If Snowfur didn't have the chance, then Moonflower will be the one to bring agony to Thistleclaw. Soon, Snowfur felt the heat from her rage vanishing. However, the thoughts of kicking Thistleclaw's tail remained within her head.

"_Rerum __viventium __imagines non __vitae __lacus_," Snowfur whispered. The language was cat Latin, a sacred language that only Starclan knew of. What Snowfur said meant: "No more images of the living world, lifepool." The images had brought Snowfur pain.

A tear. An ache. A feeling that can shatter a heart with ease. Another tear. Another ache. A feeling that has shattered a heart with ease.

The feeling was betrayal, Snowfur decided. The feeling she felt was betrayal.


End file.
